


Moments

by Seemscomplicated



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, JUST FLUFF REALLY, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seemscomplicated/pseuds/Seemscomplicated
Summary: Moments between Dany and Jon at various times.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xx

The cool air of winterfell soothed her hot skin as she rests beside him. She’s not used to the snow, nor the cold but in this particular moment, she was thankful for it. Daenerys watches him carefully, his chest rising with every breath, his raven hair sprawled out on the pillow beneath him. 

 

She carefully brings her hand to his scars; scattered across his chest and intended for him to die. But he’s still here, still breathing and Dany thanks the gods for it. Or whatever brought him back. 

She could spend hours like this, she’s sure of it.  
No responsibilities, no demands. Just two young people in love. She loves him, even though she won’t admit it to herself. Every thing he does intrigues her, from the way he talks and moves. Even the way he sleeps. The way he looks at her simply makes her knees weak. 

Dany unwraps herself from her lover, being careful not to wake him. Both of them hadn’t slept in a while, with everything that’s happened, so she figured she’d let him rest.  
She walks quietly towards the balcony, and breathes in the fresh air as she wraps a big thick fur around her narrow shoulders. Sansa has just recently told her that winterfell is most beautiful at night, and she agreed. Most people were asleep but some still went about it, talking quietly as they walked to grounds of Jon’s home. 

Dany watched as the snow fell beautifully from the sky, landing one of her hands and quickly melting away.  
Coming from the south, snow was something she’d never seen; not before Jon brought her here. She was thankful. For him, for the victory; for everything.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and calloused hands grabbed her own. She smiled, so much that her face almost hurt. She can’t help it, he just does something to her. 

“Can’t sleep?” He murmurs, his voice hoarse.  
“Something like it.” she says, and he hums in response.  
He breathes her in, and relishes in it. He sprawles his hands over Danys frame, smiling when she sighs, content.

“Thank you.” Her voice is quiet, almost as if she’s scared to say it. She turns around to look at him.  
“Thank you for coming to me when I asked. Thank you for staying. And thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” She was almost crying, but quickly gathered herself, not used to being this sentimental.

“Dany…” Jon grabbed her soft hand and put it right over his heart.  
“My heart is yours, from this day, until my last day,” he said, “I will stand by you and cherish you for as long as I can.” 

Dany, out of words simply kissed him. Captured his lips in a soft and loving kiss as she brought her hand to his neck, as if to keep him there. “Gods, Jon,” she breathed, “I’ll never get used to this.” 

He kissed her harder, and suddenly all she knew was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! 
> 
> Unbetad


End file.
